The Story Behind the Cake Kitchen
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Here we have the Cake Kitchen, one of the most famous cafes in all of the United States. Now, if only they could beat out Starbucks . . . Sorry, no summary! Surprise story, dedicated to and inspired by moonkute93 on DeviantArt! Jackunzel (or Jelsa, if people want to think about it in another way) One-Shot!


**Dedicated to moonkute93 on DA! Her photo manipulation is amazing! Check out her work on DeviantArt: art/The-Cake-Kitchen-Poster-Teaser-455691791  
**

The Story Behind the Cake Kitchen

Jack wiped down the counter and looked around the cafe. He ruffled his bleached white hair and sighed in content. The Cake Kitchen was one of the most popular cafes in the whole state of New York.

"No loitering, Jack." The owner of the cafe, Toothiana (aka Tooth), said as she walked by him, clipboard in hand. She kept run of the place, her job overwhelming, as she was both the owner and manager. That was why she was normally high-strung on caffeine during the day, running around and talking quickly.

"Not loitering, Miss Tooth." Jack grinned. "Just enjoying the view."

Tooth looked up from her clipboard and stopped scribbling notes down. Her stressed, hurried expression melted away. "Yes," she agreed. "It is a marvelous view." She glanced around, smiling. Then she remembered herself and where she was. "Sorry, Jack, but I have to run. Big, big meeting!" Then she rushed out the door.

Jack sighed. Then he walked over to a couple sitting and talking. The girl had frizzy red hair and electric, bright blue eyes. The boy was skinny and had shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Hiccup." Jack grinned at the boy. Then he looked over at the girl. "And hi, Frizzy."

The girl balled her fists. "How can ye keep on callin' meh that and ah haven't slaughtered ye yet, Frost?" she shot. "Mah name es Merida, not Frizzy or Princess or any other name ye insist on callin' meh!"

Jack just smirked. "Hello there, sir and madam," he said in a mock polite tone. "How may I help you today? May I tempt you with our delicious, mouthwatering dragon cake?"

Hiccup perked up. "Did you say . . . dragon cake?" he asked eagerly. Jack nodded, his smirk growing even bigger. "I'll have that. Merida?"

"The usual," she replied, looking away from Jack.

"As you wish." Jack bowed dramatically and walked back to the kitchen, his grin huge. Merida and Hiccup were his two best friends. Merida would never stay mad at him for long. Besides, they were dating. Merida was always happy when she was around Hiccup. She was always smiling.

"We've got an order for a dragon cake and an arrow smoothie!" Jack shouted. The kitchen was busy as usual, and everyone was working their hardest to do the best they could.

"Jack?" a voice came from behind him. Jack turned around and saw the newest busboy/waitress/barista, Rapunzel.

Jack grinned. "Hey, Punzie!" he greeted her, using his special nickname for her. "What's up?"

"There's going to be a special guest today," Rapunzel told him solemnly, her green eyes wide. "She's a celebrity. Like, a big red carpet one. We've gotta get ready!"

"Oh, crap." Jack cursed under his breath. "When is she coming?"

"Around 1:30." Rapunzel glanced at the clock. "That gives us . . . about three and a half hours to prepare. Go, go, go!" She bustled out and started pulling decorations from a large bag.

Jack sighed and massaged his temples. He was under a lot of stress lately, and this "celebrity" wasn't helping. He got the cake and smoothie and served them to his friends.

"Hey, that's a great-looking cake!" Hiccup exclaimed when he saw it.

"Yeah, I'll tell the chefs you said that." Jack smiled at him tiredly. He handed the smoothie to Merida and went to join Rapunzel in putting up the decorations. Soon, most of the waiters and waitresses were helping to decorate the place. Jack's half-brother, Jackson, who also worked at the restaurant, grinned at him as he threw up streamers so that they would hang perfectly on the rafters.

Jackson Overland was his half-brother, and they shared the same mother. Jack Frost, Jackson Overland. Both had different fathers, yet similar looks. Jackson had brown hair and brown eyes and a sister. Jack had bleached white hair and blue eyes and a younger brother named Jamie as well as an adopted sister named Sofie.

When they were done decorating the place, everyone stood back to admire their handiwork. Just in time, a black limousine drove up to the restaurant. The chauffeur stepped out and opened up the door. A red carpet rolled out and a pale leg with a blue glass high heel on it stepped out of the limo.

The girl that stepped out was not actually a girl; she was more of a young woman, probably about the age of 20 or 21. She had white-blonde hair in a braid over one shoulder adorned with tiny snowflake barrettes, a shimmering blue dress and a trailing, wispy train behind her. Her tiny blue glass heels made quiet click-clack sounds on the stone walkway.

"Elsa! Please, Miss Elsa! Answer our questions!" The paparazzi begged. Elsa ignored them, and Jack could've sworn her lips moved to silently say, _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be . . ._ Elsa entered the restaurant and the beautiful glass doors shut behind her.

Elsa glanced around. Jack looked behind him and saw Jackson practically drooling over her. He turned away in disgust.

"Hello there, Miss Elsa." He bowed formally, stiffly, as Tooth had taught all of her workers to whenever someone important visited the Cake Kitchen.

"Good day, sir." She nodded politely in his direction and walked further inside. Jack caught Jackson's eye, who stuck his tongue out at him playfully. Jack stuck out his tongue back.

Rapunzel rushed over to Elsa and curtsied. "Hello there, Elsa!" she chirped brightly. "It's been a long time!"

Everyone in the cafe gasped, but Elsa just laughed. "Hi, Rapunzel," she replied warmly. "It _has_ been such a long time, hasn't it? My, you're so beautiful. I bet you're married now, aren't you?"

Rapunzel looked away. "A man proposed to me, and I said yes, but that very night he had proposed, he was murdered. Struck by a blade to the stomach."

Elsa put a comforting hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, dear."

Jack was shocked. How had he never known that Rapunzel had been engaged? And the tragic fate of her fiance?

Rapunzel wiped her eyes and smiled at Elsa. "But there is another man in my life whom I love now, though I'm sure he doesn't know it."

"Do tell, Rapunzel, do tell!" Elsa encouraged her eagerly.

Rapunzel laughed. "Oh, cousin-" At that everyone gasped again. "-it would embarrass me if I were to say it in front of all these people. Here, have a seat. Would you like some tea and cakes?"

"Oh!" Elsa was sat down into a chair gently. "Uh, yes, I would quite enjoy some tea, thank you. And do you have any frosted snowflake cakes?"

"Those are our specialty, miss," Jackson butted in. "They're quite delicious: the perfect blend of cold and sweet. It will make you tingly all over just in anticipation!"

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. Her smile was extremely white, and larger than Jack's when he was playing a prank on someone. Jackson grinned back and backed into the kitchen. The other staff reluctantly went into the kitchen, too, besides those that were serving. Jack pulled Rapunzel aside.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She ducked her head bashfully.

"So, how come I never knew about your fiance?" he asked her gently.

"I-I've never told anyone. I wanted to keep it a secret. It was all just so much to take in, you know?"

Jack nodded. He did know. When his mom had died, he had felt a crushing despair, a hole in his heart. It had felt like part of him was missing.

"But now-I've let someone new into my life. Now I'm not afraid to-to love." She looked up at him, her green eyes huge. She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck. He settled his hands on her waist and they shared a deep kiss full of all their hopes, dreams, memories, love, past, present, and, most of all, their future.

* * *

***~EXCLUSIVE BONUS SCENE!~***

Jack stood up straight. He ran his hand through his hair. He straightened his jacket and fidgeted with his tie.

"Will you stop that?" Hiccup whispered to him. "Stop being so nervous, you'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" Jack whispered nervously back. "Your wedding was two months ago and I remember you were sweating bullets."

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, I'm me," he replied nonchalantly. "You should know that. I'm scared TO DEATH of Merida-"

"And yet you married her," Jack retorted.

"-but I'm madly in love with her, which overcame my fear of her," he finished. "So, remember, this is your special day, and Rapunzel's not going to come running at you with a bow and arrows, okay?"

Jack sighed. "All right." He took a deep breath. "Here Comes the Bride" began to play on the organ, and Jack straightened up even more. Hiccup was his best man, standing beside him, full of confidence and looked on the verge of bursting into tears. Merida was Rapunzel's bridesmaid, Sofie was the flower girl, and Jamie was the ring bearer. Jackson was sitting in the crowd, his arm around Elsa. Jack's grin widened. Jackson and Elsa were officially a couple now, and Jack couldn't wait to see THEIR wedding.

The chapel doors opened and Rapunzel walked out of the church and into the winter wonderland. The couple had decided to have an outdoor wedding, in the beautiful snow-filled landscape. And there were light flurries flying through the air, which made the wedding feel amazingly romantic.

Rapunzel was in a breathtaking dress of light pink silk. (Picture here: rapunzels_wedding_outfit/set?id=125768048) Jack was in a handsome dark blue suit and wore dressy black shoes. (Picture of suit here: . )

Rapunzel stood in front of him, her bouquet of pink and blue roses held in front of her. When the priest was finished saying all of his meaningless talk, Jack and Rapunzel kissed.

If asked what the happiest day of their lives was, they would probably say that their wedding day was. Or the day a special little someone arrived. But that's another story!


End file.
